


They sought justice, and they received justice.

by stennma



Series: The life of a highschooler [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stennma/pseuds/stennma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic high school story (emphasis on epic). </p><p>If you want a summary that kinda has spoilers:<br/>Mario spends his days with Marco and minds his own business but when someone cheats off of him on a test, it's not so okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They sought justice, and they received justice.

**Author's Note:**

> They live in Dortmund and they go to DORTmunICH lol

 

“What do you think of Thomas’ prank, Marco?”

  “I dunno.” Marco was awfully quiet because he hadn’t seen Mario the  **whole day**  and it was already lunchtime, which was near the end of the day. 

“Usually, your pranks are cool but no one interferes with my time to shine on the football pitch!!!” Mats exclaimed. Why can’t Mats stop being so conceited? 

“Thomas Müller is a complete legend and no one can argue otherwise.” The lunch table was arguing about Thomas’ aforementioned prank that he played which involved flooding the football pitch with chocolate milk.

“Thomas, you can’t complement yourself in the third person and expect anyone to agree." Toni retorts.

Ignoring everything, Marco ran towards a far away figure approaching the lunch table like his life depended on it.

“OH MARIO YOU’RE OKAY I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Everyone knew how lovesick they could be so they just tried to block it out.

Mario embraced Marco and they started walking away from the lunch room to converse in peace. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you and made you worry but I had a dentist appointment. My dad didn't tell me until this morning." 

“Why? Your smile was already beautiful as it could be." 

Mario continued to blush until he turned into a ripe tomato on a hot summer's day. He looked away and started to fiddle with his fingers. 

* * *

It was pretty uneventful and they were sitting by their usual place, a beautiful willow tree during study hall (last block of the day).

"Mario do you know what the chemistry homework was?"

"You mean the one assigned last week? For the millionth time it's not my fault if you were too lazy to write it down... But I'm feeling generous today so the chem homework was pages 45-70." 

"Wow. Thanks for being the bearer of bad news and dropping that bombshell on me."

"You know what?" and Mario gave him an exasperated look that wasn’t very real, so Marco just grinned. Mario couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, wanna watch a movie with me Saturday or something?"

"After I finish my homework. Got a shit load," Mario then proceeds to pat his backpack for emphasis, "to do this weekend."

Marco sneered. “Of course. I forgot you were Mr. Goody Two Shoes for a second.”  “AM NOT!”

* * *

“Okay," Marco started, "this new James Bond movie better be good because I spent like forty bucks on popcor—“

Mario hit Marco’s thigh and pointed his hand toward the entrance of the movie theater hall. "HOLY SHIT it's the teacher!" He almost wanted to die right then and there because he was _not_ in the mood to talk to the teacher. 

The blonde was a little more nonchalant about this than Mario. "Calm down, it's not like Mr. Klopp sees us from all the way over there." 

"THEN CAN YOU **_PLEASE_** EXPLAIN TO ME WHY HE'S MAKING HIS WAY OVER TO THIS AISLE??"

“Oh no. No. **This can’t be happening to us.** ”

As expected, Mr. Klopp came over to Marco and Mario’s seats and plopped himself next to them, flashing the two an overly friendly grin. “Hey kids, did you finish your chemistry homework yet?”

Marco shrieked.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Marco just blankly stared at their teacher.

“Yes of course I did.” Mario nervously said because he was not expecting the teacher to be here. He wanted to have a good time with Marco! But, his statement also had a rather boasty undertone for which Marco pinched him on the thigh.

Marco (after Marco got out of his shock) and Mario exchanged a few more words with Mr. Klopp and he left to sit where his wife was, which was weirdly in the front row when they were all relatively early for the showing time (WHY?). Anyway, the pair was too happy to even care about the teacher’s weird antics. 

“Phew. Imagine if he sat here for the whole movie.”

“That was a close one, Marco. Or else we couldn't do thiisss…” and he presses his lips on Marco's.

* * *

“Class, please welcome André to our class.” The weekend went by a little too fast for anyone’s liking, and the next thing they know, they were at football practice on a Monday afternoon.   So everyone just nodded and mumbled insincere welcomes to assuage the coach. Yay. A new kid. Exciting. This André kid looked like he was one of the chefs from Ratatouille and it made all of them upset to their stomachs because he was literally the real life version of a Disney Pixar movie character. It was, for lack of a better word, creepy.

“Mario, Marco. I expect you to show him around if he so needs.”

Marco just groaned while Mario protested rather vehemently,

“But Mr. Löw, it just wouldn’t work ou-”

“Maybe this fine young man will help you not engage in any schenagans.”

“Guys, can you show me around maybe tomorrow or something?” André says innocently and Mr. Löw looks at the two with pleading eyes, he looks at them like ‘Please, you two are the only ones willing to do it.’

André turned out to be a good friend and pretty cool but sometimes he acted so clingy and needy. He would _always_ ask Mario and Marco to hang out and ughhhh. It was okay if Mario and Marco were clingy with each other because you know, you have to make an exception for your best best best best best times infinity friend.

* * *

 So a few days after André comes here, there’s another new kid at school and it seems like it’s déjà vu because Dortmunich fucking always gets a new kid. Mario always has to ask himself,  _Why does our school have to be so good?_

His name is too long for anyone to remember so he tells everyone to just call him Auba. Mario wasn’t fazed by the new kid but Marco acts like he’s the coolest person on Earth or something. But at least Auba didn’t seem as clingy as André (although no one could ever be clingy as André).

“Marco and Mario can show Auba around,” Klopp announces to the class. 

Again? Mario thought, WHY IS IT ALWAYS US??? WHAT ABOUT MATS OR ANIKA OR SOMEONE??? DON’T THEY KNOW THE WAY? 

Mario ends up liking Auba ( **almost** ) as much as Marco likes him. **Almost** because Marco likes Auba a little too much. Mario doesn’t mind because Auba’s just that awesome.

* * *

After the custodians cleaned the chocolate milk from the pitch (costed a thousand dollars and took almost a week), some well needed training was taking place that day. 

“Maybe we could go out for some Vietnamese food later. I for one, am in the mood for some Phở. We should invite the whole team?” Mario pondered.

Marco asked, “Hmmm, which place?” 

“That one down the street from David's house.” Oh, David Alaba...he was in Mario's Pre-calculus class and always had his face up in Mario's butt. (Marco wasn't in the same class and it infuriated him.)

“Well I can’t. Nor do I want to. That place isn’t even  **actually**  authentic  **and**  on top of that it’s unhealthy. You people should be ashamed of yourselves for even contemplating such a thing. I’ll see you after I go to the gym with Anna,” for the millionth time today, Marco added under his breath.  “…and I hope I won’t get influenced by your pure evilness. Good Day. CALL ME WHEN YOUR PRECIOUS VIETNAMESE FOOD PLACE OFFERS GLUTEN FREE NOODLES.” Robert said as he walked away backwards to add some imaginary points for being dramatic. They were evil? Okay, Satan. Suit yourself.

Most of the football team was there at the impromptu meeting at the Vietnamese restaurant, so they needed four tables to be pulled over to the main table.

They were only there for maybe twenty minutes when Mario announced, “Well, my mom said that I had to be home by 7, so bye guys. See you at practice!”

“Yeah and I’m sleeping over at Mario’s. Bye everyone!" 

“Mario, Marco! Wait for meeee!” André begged so desperately. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

“My mom’s car only has three seats. I’m so sorry.”

“Well can I sit on your lap or something???? I can sit in the trunk! On top of the car?" 

……Everyone narrows their eyes at him. 

This is the very definition of _awkward_.

“Bro that was extra pathetic,” Auba announced, “even for someone like you.”

Marco thought about what Mario said, what kind of car has three spots? This was the worst excuse ever. But eh, it worked well enough for what it was.

They walked into the parking lot to Mario’s mom’s car giggling, and bumping into each other like they had no care in the world. (Which enraged André because her car was an SUV with seven seats. _Seven_. **SEVEN.** ).

"We're still here...” Erik suggested as André looks out the window into the parking lot despairingly. 

“You aren't the same!" André barked back. He thought that him, Marco and Mario were supposed to be three musketeers or some shit like that but obviously that wasn't going to work out. 

 “So, wait. Someone who’s an expert, tell me. Are Mario and Marco, you know, a thing?” Auba asked.

Toni replied annoyed because how did people  _still_  not know yet? “Yupp. They were meant for each other and everything.” 

“I didn’t know you rooted for them.” 

“Deal with it, Mats. Götzeus foreverrr!” Toni shouted. 

* * *

The sun was shining in through the window of Mr. Klopp’s Chemistry room. Marco and Mario, as always, were inseparable and sitting next to each other. Mario’s cute little face had on an expression that conveyed he was thinking really hard about one question on the test that they were taking. Marco, on the other hand, had one eye squinted and one eye completely closed because he was sitting where the window was and it was blinding. 

"Marco. You know that you can move if the sun is bothering you." 

"Thank you." Marco whispered and moved. (He still moved to the other side of Mario). Now that people were moving seats, this was when Robert swooped over to sit next to Mario. Mario was in the test zone and his tunnel vision was focused on this very important exam (and playing footsies with Marco). 

* * *

A few days later, Mr. Klopp hands everyone their test back.

“Oh, great.” Mario got a 90 because he got a few questions wrong and he was mad ~~what a try hard~~. Marco got a 91 and he made sure Mario wouldn’t forget about it.

“Oh, Robert! I am so proud of you!” Mr. Klopp screamed.

Marco went to look at what Lewy got on the test. “Wait, Lewy got the same grade and same questions wrong as you.” (and Marco and Mario got the same or higher grade than him but did _they_ get a compliment from the teacher? **No**.)

“Hmmmm…..fishy....” They couldn’t jump to conclusions. Because you know, Robert was one of their friends who they couldn't imagine doing that. 

* * *

Marco's dad forced him to 'help around the house' so there he was, mowing the front lawn and getting grass stains all over himself. Oh great, this was a new sweater too!

"Marco! Marco!" And Marco took his headphones off and turned around to see an out of breath boy running towards him. "I know for sure now that Robert cheated off of me on the test! I was quizzing him on various questions that were on the test and Lewy had **_no_** idea what the answers were.” 

"Oh... Sunny. We need to do something!"

"Let’s get some sweet revenge! Oh and Marco, I love you.” And Mario ruffled Marco’s hair.

“I love you tooooooo.”

* * *

During football practice, the news of Lewy spread like wildfire. The team was planning to get Lewy to admit he cheated but it just wasn’t happening.

"We need to make this all official and shit. We're gonna go big or go home. Either you run the day, or the day runs you. All in or nothing. Success is one percent inspiration and ninety nine perspirat--"

Marco was rudely cut off by Manuel. "We get it!" 

"Well, if you want professional, I can ask my uncle if I can use one of his conference rooms!" Shinji exclaimed. 

"That's great! Thanks!" 

"Let me ask first though." He walks away to somewhere and thirty seconds later and he shouts, "Yes!" and gives the gang a thumbs up.

Mario announced. "Alright. It's settled."

* * *

 

They were at Marco’s house and Marco was on his computer.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm making a powerpoint for the meeting. It’s gonna get real." 

* * *

 

**17:30. FRIDAY. DECEMBER 18. DORTMUND. GERMANY.**

**Leader: Marco Reus**

**Facilitator: Mario Götze**

**Recorder: Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang**

**Timekeeper: David Alaba**

Auba was confused. "Why did someone write the military time and our location?" 

"It makes it look cooler." Marco defended himself. 

Mario takes his place behind the podium and shouts into one of the conference room's microphones, "The meeting is starting! Everyone take their seats," everyone looks to the conference table where there are place cards near the seats. "There are refreshments and snacks over there."

After the initial commotion dies down, Marco steps up to the jumbo whiteboard and plugs in his macbook into the projector's cable and attaches a headset microphone to himself. He opens up the powerpoint that he made. The first slide is a picture of Robert looking mad. "This is Robert. Robert Lewandowski," Marco pauses for suspense. "The objective is to get him to spill the beans and admit that he cheated. What are his weaknesses?" 

"Ummmm...." Mario started to get his thoughts in order and his mind was drawing a blank. "I got nothing."

Everyone was stumped. This was not going very well.

"As meeting coordinator, I, Mario Götze, hereby proclaim that that's been enough thinking for right now. We need a break. Let's order pizza!!"

"There are literally like five tons of food right there and we started the meeting thirty seconds ago." Philipp's complaints go unheard by the room with the tens of people cheering. 

Now that they stuffed their faces with pizza, it was time to actually get something done. 

Thiago raises his hand and Mario hands him a microphone. "So one time Robert told me that he despises the smell of motor oil. And furniture cleaner. And pickles."

"Genius, Thiago! Hmmmm... We can get Mr. Klopp to make a stink bomb for us." Marco said while being in an enlightened mood. "We can lure him in the room with some kale chips. That part's easy. But who's going to get Robert to notice the chips?" 

“I’ll get him in the room,” Mario announced.

“Then the last step is to trap him so that he’ll have to admit everything on video.”

Alright. Marco had a good feeling.

This plan had to work. It had to.  No one messed with his Sunny. 

* * *

 “Mr. Klopp, can you make us a stink bomb that smells like pickles, furniture cleaner and motor oil?"

“Sure!” Hmmm… It wasn’t very hard to convince him like Marco thought.

* * *

Lewy was strolling in the corridor casually.

There was a sign that read, **Free kale chips in Mr. Klopp’s Room.** Mario runs into him ‘on accident’ and asks if he’s going or not. Lewy then feels obligated to go.

He smelt such a heavenly aroma coming from inside the chemistry room. Mhmmm. Kale Chips. So green. The smell of vegetables. He sat down to devour them and just as he was about to throw a chip in his mouth, he heard heavy footsteps trudging through the door.

“Robert, I heard you cheated on a test” Auba exclaimed loudly.

Mats harshly whispered, “Shut up. We were supposed to be subtle. Now we look like complete losers thanks to you.”

“Excuse you but I think the straight forward Batman-Joker type of integration from The Dark Knight is the way to go.”

“Well, you see. I can explain. Mario is a piece of shit and a liar.”

Suddenly, Marco popped out of one of the cabinets like it was supposed to impress anyone. Mats rolled his eyes and literally face palmed at Marco and his ridiculously smirky face. In stark contrast, Auba gave Marco an air high five which the blonde gladly returned. “Oh, really now? Say that again.  **To my face**. I dare you.”

“I said, ‘Mario is a p--“

Marco shouted, “Shut your fucking gluten-free pie hole, Robert or I swear that I’ll do it myself and that’s not an empty threat.”

Auba always has his back, “Yeah bro tell it to him like it is!!" 

"Hah!"

Robert was about to beat everyone up with his karate skills he learnt from Anna when all of a sudden Mats screams, "NOW" and all hell breaks loose. Everyone puts on their gas masks.

Thomas drops the stink bomb. Lewy falls to the ground. They throw a fishing net over him.

Auba points a camera at the body on the floor.

“NOW ARE YOU GOING TO SAY YOU CHEATED?” Mario screams while he stares intensely at Lewy.  
“F-f-fine! Just let me go!”

“Repeat after me. I cheated off of Mario Götze’s paper on the Chemistry exam.”  
Robert repeats the previous statement made by Mario in a monotone voice.

Their job is done.

* * *

"We could've gotten ourselves killed if things didn't go to plan and Lewy got to us." 

"Give me a kiss to make sure I'm okay." Marco says and holds out his face to Mario. 

* * *

 “You know if you just told me I would’ve believed you…” Mr. Klopp says while shaking his head and everyone groans.

* * *

 “I’ll get you next time…” Lewy whispered in detention. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so this was pretty fun to write so I'll probably make a sequel or a prequel or something.


End file.
